battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Tank
A heavy tank was a subset of tank that provided equal or greater firepower as well as armor than tanks of lighter classes, at the cost of mobility and maneuverability and, particularly, expense. Heavy tanks have usually been deployed to break through enemy lines, though in practice have been more useful in the defensive role than in the attack. Design goals have included attacking obstacles, creating breakthroughs, and engaging enemy armoured formations. Heavy tanks feature very heavy armour and weapons relative to lighter tanks. Many heavy tanks were based on lighter tanks or shared components from them. As a result they tend to be either underpowered and comparatively slow, or have engine and drive train reliability problems. Heavy tanks tend to have excellent protection compared to their lighter cousins. Heavy tanks have usually been deployed to break through enemy lines, though in practice have been more useful in the defensive role than in the attack. Design goals have included attacking obstacles, creating breakthroughs, and engaging enemy armoured formations. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier *'Herman M1-A5 "Hermanator"' Equipped with a new twin-barreled 155mm cannons, it is deadly againt infantry and tanks, and the two Machine Guns in the turret are a force to be reckoned with. With its thick armor, many Infantry units use the tank as a shield from MG fire. But still, it is vulnerble to Bazookas and especially RPG towers. Tundran Territories * Yuzhin TEA-590 With a combination of a snow plow and a turnip-catcher filter cannon, this tank is equally effective againt both entrenched and exposed infantry. Solar Empire *'Type-42 Oh-Quma "Big Bear"' The Oh-Quma houses an AI whose capable of of operating on its own but it,s performance is inferior compared to its operation by a human crew, however personnel are still assigned to the heavy tank to keep its aggressive personality in check and to maximize it's performance. Anglo Isles *'Mk-1 "Big Billy"' In its operational history, this tank has changed little. Once steam-powered (a common characteristic in the Iron Legion), it has been refitted to run on yeast extract. Strict regulations prevent tank pilots from eating the fuel, which tastes specially good on toast. Xylvania *'Ubelmeister III "Drakul"' After working for years, the Xylvanian designers received the task of delivering the next-generation tank to Kaiser Vlad's 97th birthday. These units would go on to form the backbone of the Xylvania's armored corps for many future operations in the decades to come, seeing action in many operations, most notably Vlad's Dune Sea Campaign in Battalion Wars. They have a blind spot at the back of them. Iron Legion *'Ferro' Since the Iron Legion had no Light Tank, this Ferro-plated monster was the main tool of destruction for Lord Ferrok, since the Terror Tank Battlestation was developed in the end days of the Lightining Wars. During this conflict, these tanks collected dirt and rubble from the four corners of the globe. Strategy Heavy Tanks can easily wipe out most of the vehicles and structures. The only exception could be the Battlestation. Because of their sluggish movement, infantry can storm around these mighty beasts and run circles around them. Bazooka vets are highly dangerous for them since they can get to the rear of the vehicle and destroy it with ease. Light Tanks can also be a serious threat for them, specially when in large numbers and when using their superior speed to their advantage, even though Heavy tanks can destroy them easily with two shots. Heavy tanks are best used when deployed as infantry close support, such as blocking incoming fire, or destroying MG structures. RPG towers are very dangerous to most tanks, so stay away from them. Trivia *The Western Frontier's M1A5 Hermanator is an amalgamation of the US M1 Abrams in terms of hull and turret, but its double-barrel setup takes inspiration from the fictional Type-61 heavy tank of the Federation in the UC Gundam series. *The Tundran Territories' Yuzhin TEA-590 takes after most post-WWII Soviet tanks with its circular turret with its hull and snow-prow taking inspiration from the hulls of the IS-3, IS-8, and IS-7 heavy tanks. *The Xylvanian's Ubelmeister III "Drakul" has a turret resembling the "Porsche" turret of a Tiger II tank while the body of the tank is based on the British Mark I tank's rhombus shape but reversed. *Because many Iron Legion units run on steam, the Iron Legion Heavy Tank has what appears to be a furnace mounted right behind the main turret. Also a Nerocite container seen at the very front of the Heavy Tank seems to act as the fuel tank. It also appears to have been based of the French Char B1 Tank. *Despite the Heavy Tanks of the Western Frontier and Anglo Isles utilizing double-barrel cannons, they deal the same amount of damage as other tanks using only one cannon. Though they have the distinct advantage of firing two shells, increasing their chance of hitting their intended target. *The Solar Empire has developed, but not released, a Heavy Tank that employs the same Reverse-Magneto Anti-Gravity thrusters as their Gunship. The Hover Tank was meant to be faster and more powerful than the current Heavy Tank, however, it remains out of the battlefield today. *The name of the Anglo Isle's Heavy Tank is a reference to the British Mk 1 of WWII or to the Matilda 1, which is also called the Mk 1. Category:Units Category:Ground Vehicles